


Апдейт

by fish4l



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Не все любят перемены, или принудительный переход на новую версию.





	Апдейт

**Author's Note:**

> Оральный секс, нон-кон, кинк (эякуляция на лицо)

Завтра. Это случится завтра. Рома устало прикрыл глаза. Борьба окончена. Конечно, она и так не имела смысла, но выбор, ему казалось, у него всегда был выбор. А нет, его вели на поводке, как и всех остальных. Гребаная система. Рома выключил комп и пошел спать. За гаснущим экраном, казалось, осталась целая жизнь. И его верная “семерка”.

***

С детства Рома любил компьютеры. Ничего в них не понимая, часами он мог завороженно смотреть на мелькающие на экране монитора картинки. Самому ему играть, да что там играть, лишний раз трогать папину драгоценную машину, запрещалось. Но родители не обращали внимания, когда Рома вечерами висел у них за спиной, наблюдая за игрой, чтобы на следующий день в школе взахлеб обсуждать кваку, дум, варкрафт и спорить, какой доспех круче в диабло. Как все это работало, что стояло за этими картинками, звуками и даже скучнейшей маминой программой для набора текста, называлось виндоус. Для Ромы виндоус был чем-то непонятным и загадочным, сначала цифрами «девяносто пять» и странной надписью «Теперь питание компьютера можно отключить», потом непонятной же гордостью отца, который хвастался, что сам поставил «девяносто восьмую», хоть и не с первой попытки. Авторитет отца был непререкаем, и Рома вырос с убеждением, что система должна быть только виндоус, видеокарта — только ндивиа, процессор — только интел. А как же иначе?

Когда пришло время выбирать профессию, Рома рванул было пойти в программисты, но как-то что-то не срослось, вуз был выбран ближайший — экономический, работа тоже подвернулась непыльная — менеджером в маленькой компании, потом менеджером рангом повыше в компании покрупнее. Себя Рома всерьез считал продвинутым пользователем и очень гордился этим. Бухгалтерия обожала его за подсказки по эксельным формулам, пиар-отдел был благодарен за верстку корпоративной страницы, непосредственный начальник — за кряки к новеньким играм, очередная подружка — за терпеливые ответы на глупые вопросы или установку драйверов. Но все эти мелочи меркли перед тем, что Рома давным-давно сам собирал свой домашний комп, устанавливал и любовно настраивал систему, вечерами читал Хабрахабр и даже изредка писал там комментарии.

Последней на компе обосновалась «семерка». XP была пережитком студенческих времен, Виста — пресной, скучной и нестабильной. Новенькая же лицензионная «семерка» оказалась той самой — единственной, которой хотелось хранить верность.

Какое-то время все шло хорошо. И компьютер, и Рома усердно трудились, отлаженная система не давала сбоев. Конечно, когда появилась «восьмерка», Рома приценился и присмотрелся к планшетам, но яркий плиточный интерфейс его не впечатлил. Новинка казалась детской компьютерной игрушкой по сравнению со стабильной, хоть и немного неповоротливой настольной системой. И вопрос об обновлении был закрыт, пока однажды при очередной загрузке на рабочем столе не появилось сообщение о плановом переходе на виндоус 10. Не раздумывая, Рома отменил обновление. «Десятка» ему не понравилась. Хотя, скорее, ему не понравилось настойчивое требование об обязательном переходе, но это он понял позднее. На Хабре, там временем, шли длительные дискуссии о достоинствах и недостатках новой версии, но Рома оставался верным своему выбору — «семерка» и точка. Месяц или два спустя сообщение о переходе появилось снова — и снова Рома отказался. Потом уведомления стали появляться каждую неделю, а затем возможность отмены пропала.

Система рано или поздно будет обновлена. Рома был расстроен и обозлен, он висел на форумах, проверяя каждый шанс на отказ от перехода, и строчил длинные тоскливые посты о свободе выбора. Огрызался на бухгалтерию и даже поссорился с новой подружкой, увидев в ее руках тот самый игрушечный планшет, теперь уже с «десяткой». Рекламный лозунг «Windows 10 — ваше душевное спокойствие» доводил его до бессильной ярости. Рома не хотел другую версию, его напрягали перемены, пусть даже это были пустячные перемены интерфейса, а еще внезапно напрягла слежка и передача личных данных куда-то на сторону. Не то, чтобы ему было что скрывать… Рома упрямо сопротивлялся переменам, но это было бесполезно. Ему пришлось назначить дату установки.

Итак, бэкапы сделаны, рабочий стол чист. Выход по альт-эф4 и спать. Система победила.

***

Он проснулся, услышав знакомый сигнал будильника — в восемь комп включался автоматически и запускал одну и ту же песню. Рома открыл глаза – и на этом все привычное закончилось. Голым он лежал на спине на холодном полу в комнате с синими стенами. Сквозь большие стеклянные окна струился синий же свет. Воздух казался плотным, чуть задымленным, и по стенам пробегали причудливые тени. Казалось, потолка вообще не было, густой синий свет просто сгущался до черноты. В комнате ничего — и никого — не было.

Рома почувствовал себя уязвимым. Он совершенно не понимал, где находится и как отсюда выбираться. Прикрыться было нечем, пол неприятно холодил задницу, пляшущие тени на стенах откровенно раздражали, а двери нигде не было видно. Но только Рома собрался подняться и привстал на колени, как в комнату просочился — иначе не скажешь — невысокий полноватый мужчина в плохо подогнанном костюме. Рома с недоумением рассматривал совершенно непримечательное лицо вошедшего. Мужчина лет сорока, слегка лысеющий, в очках определенно не был ему знаком.

— Так-так, молодой человек, — сказал неизвестный укоризненно. — Приятно, конечно, с вами познакомиться, но зря, зря вы довели дело до личной встречи.

Рома напрягся и попытался приподняться, прикрывая член правой рукой.

— Нет-нет, не вставайте, так даже лучше, — мужчина подошел ближе, внимательно осмотрел его сверху вниз, заметно задержав взгляд на правой руке и на том, что было под ней. — Роман, не ошибаюсь?

Рома поежился, нерешительно кивнул и на всякий случай накрыл пах и второй рукой.

— Отлично. Меня зовут мистер Тэн. И мне очень жаль, что мы с вами встречаемся в нашем офисе, а не на вашем чудесном компьютере. Там ситуацией владеете вы, а тут, — мужчина развел руки, — моя территория.

Рома по-прежнему ничего не понимал и сидел на полу, не двигаясь. Он чувствовал себя глупо как никогда. Ситуация была какая-то дурацкая, и он бы решил, что это сон, если бы не холод, отсиженная задница и совершенно реальный человек напротив. К тому же соски неприятно затвердели и сморщились, а прикрыть их было нечем. Рома упрямо держал руки внизу.

Мистер Тэн обошел его кругом, несколько раз неопределенно хмыкнул, затем одобрительно улыбнулся:

— Прекрасно! У вас отличная конфигурация, вы замечательно подходите под наши рекомендованные требования. Хотя… Надо еще проверить ваше устройство ввода-вывода. Скажите же что-нибудь! Так хочется поскорее начать обновление.

Рома окончательно перестал что-либо понимать, но рот все-таки открыл.

— Где я? — голос прозвучал немного хрипловато и неуверенно.

— Ну же, Роман! Вы у меня в офисе. Мистер Тэн, помните?

— А… — Рома подавился следующим вопросом, потому что в это момент мужчина приблизился. Его пах отвратительно замаячил перед лицом Ромы, к тому мистер Тэн определенно был возбужден — даже мешковатые штаны не скрывали сильной эрекции.

— Обновление, ну же, давайте начнем обновление! — с этими словами мужчина протянул вперед руку. Роме на секунду показалось, что тот протягивает ее, чтобы помочь ему встать, но в этот момент звякнула молния на ширинке, и мистер Тэн, довольно осклабившись, вывалил из штанов свое достоинство.

Рассматривать чужой член настолько близко Роме еще не приходилось, но в первые мгновения он не смог отвести глаз. Не слишком крупный, но довольно толстый у основания, слегка искривленный влево, с уже открытой влажной головкой, чужой член был прямо перед ним. Рома не мог поверить в происходящее. Но незнакомый кислый запах пота, россыпь родинок на крайней плоти, тяжелые даже на вид яйца –— одно чуть выше другого — были чем-то поразительно реальным даже для кошмара. Он даже видел плотное переплетение шерстяных нитей на серых брюках и выбивающиеся из-за ширинки мелкие лобковые волосы.

Во рту пересохло. Рома сглотнул и неловко попытался отодвинуться назад, но обнаружил, что его голову удерживают рукой.

— Все хорошо, Роман! Остался последний тест. Откройте рот пошире, я должен убедиться, что все системные требования соблюдены, — голос мистера Тэна дрожал от возбуждения. — Не упрямьтесь, Роман! Вам наверняка понравится! Миллионы пользователей не могут ошибаться.

Рома хотел спросить, куда именно ебали всех остальных пользователей, но понял свою ошибку, когда в приоткрывшиеся губы резко уткнулась головка, а рука сильнее надавила ему на затылок. Он не успел сомкнуть зубы, и чужой член оказался у него во рту. Над головой послышался протяжный стон. Рома просто оцепенел.

Член казался просто огромным, несмотря на то что вошел совсем не глубоко. Пытаясь его выплюнуть, Рома задел языком головку, и стон наверху повторился. Рома замер, не двигаясь. Давление на его затылок усилилось, и член медленно, по миллиметру стал проникать глубже. Резко перехватило дыхание, и Рома сглотнул. Тогда член вошел еще глубже, почти достав до горла. Чувствовалось, что мистер Тэн не торопится, что он наслаждается тем, как Рома давится его членом, судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть носом и борясь с тошнотой.

Рома не испытывал ни малейшего возбуждения. Его сильно мутило — от своих невольных действий, от бессилия, от невозможности что-то изменить. Он несколько раз пытался отодвинуться, но рука крепко удерживала его голову на месте. Наконец оцепенение стало спадать, он перестал бессмысленно прикрываться и вскинул руки в попытке освободиться и оттолкнуть чужие бедра.

— Нет, Роман, так не пойдет, — его запястья перехватили и крепко сжали над головой. — И не пытайтесь укусить, система устойчива к такого рода действиям пользователей, — мистер Тэн довольно усмехнулся.

Происходящее было таким реальным, что Роме вдруг стало все равно. Попытки вырваться казались такими же бессмысленными и бесполезными, как и его сопротивление переходу на «десятку». Он зажмурился, шире открыл рот, расслабил напряженные губы и, сдерживая тошноту, позволил члену толкнуться в самую глубину горла. Дальше мистер Тэн все делал сам — задавал ритм, подавался бедрами вперед, терся головкой о язык. Он пыхтел, постепенно наращивая темп, а затем визгливо вскрикивал, когда его член проникал особенно глубоко.

Во рту у Ромы стоял мерзкий кислый привкус, но он терпел и позволял ебать себя. У него еще сохранялась надежда на то, что это все-таки затянувшийся кошмар. Он размеренно дышал носом, но вздрагивал при каждом глубоком толчке, опасаясь, что его просто вырвет в процессе. Сначала он считал про себя секунды, но быстро сбился. Поднятые вверх руки давно затекли, ноги заледенели, Рома почти отключился и ощутил себя частью какого-то нелепого механизма. Частью системы. Это ощущение длилось бесконечно долго.

Рома вздрогнул, когда внезапно понял, что пыхтение участилось, а чужой член напрягся, и резко мотнул головой назад, выпуская его изо рта. Рука на затылке ослабила хватку, Роме показалось, что он увернулся, но в этот момент мистер Тэн особенно неприятно взвизгнул и все-таки кончил. Рома успел инстинктивно крепче зажмуриться и сжать губы, когда сперма залила его лицо. Ее было много, как будто мистер Тэн копил ее неделями; почти горячая, она стекала по подбородку и падала крупными вязкими каплями на сомкнутые колени. Пахло просто мерзко, кислым и тухлым, и Рома был счастлив, что вовремя успел отстраниться. Он подумал, если бы эта гадость попала ему в рот, его бы точно вырвало на этого сукиного сына.

Стоны над головой постепенно затихли, но мистер Тэн не отодвигался. Рома сидел, по-прежнему зажмурившись, на его лице постепенно застывали потеки спермы, неприятно стягивая кожу. Мистер Тэн несколько раз провел опадающим членом по его щекам, ткнулся в край сомкнутых губ, будто надеясь вернуться обратно и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Тестирование прошло успешно, Роман! — бодрый голос звучал в наступившей тишине особенно неуместно. — Ну что вы, не вставайте, сейчас начнется переход на новую систему. И помните, никто не узнает, что вы делали! Улучшенная безопасность и защита, помните!..

***

Последние слова слились со знакомой мелодией будильника, и Рома вскочил с кровати в холодном поту. Не открывая глаз, он потер лицо. Затекшие руки плохо слушались, но никаких липких следов на щеках не было. Разве что кожу вокруг рта неприятно тянуло, а от ладоней, казалось, исходил тот самый кислый запах.

Тщательно умывшись и выкинув кошмар из головы, Рома сел за комп и решительно потянулся к мышке. И как он раньше не подумал про MacOS?


End file.
